defend_the_statue_remasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ferrum's Malum
"Ferrum's Malum's just basically a Latin-named Superweapon." - xKenis Ferrum's Malum ''is a Superweapon and the most expensive weapon in the game. It is a dual wielded sword that deals a base damage between 300 - 600 damage from each sword. It is the first weapon to implement a '''Mana system, which is used for performing special attacks Q and Z. Mana is gained by hitting Noobs. The weapon also has a chance to Lifesteal, recovering 30 HP (15 HP while Spinning, 60 HP while Buffed) Ferrum's Malum is a custom-made sword along with its coding. It has 3 special abilities, with each having their own characteristics. Special Abilities Buff, ??? require Mana in order to be performed. Spin - Keybind R Upon performing, the user will begin to spin, with both of their blades outward, dealing half of the Base damage to Nobos, along with sheer damage output and gaining Mana. This is best combined with Buff due to its Spin damage dealing normal damage instead of its specified damage. It's the most ideal method so far. Buff - Keybind Q (Requires Half Mana) Upon performing, both of the blades will glow, along with having a beam, doubling the Base damage along with increasing the attack rate from 0.5s to 0.15s. Mana will continously drain until it's empty. Gaining Mana is still possible under the influence of the effect. The user will become faster while using the effect. Lifesteal recovery is increased from 30 HP to 60 HP. 'You will also gain much more mana than before with every swing. Using the spin ability will help you gain your health back by a ton. ??? - Keybind 'Z '''(Requires Full Mana) Unpon performing, this will put the user into a halt, performing a specific animation that will deal an explosive damage of '''5000 '''towards Noobs within the radius of 50. This will drain all of the Mana upon use. Along with its explosion damage, a number of projectiles will be released, with each projectile dealing 750 - 1250 damage. Trivia * Ferrum's Malum is the first Superweapon created in the game, before ''The Destroyer and Periastron Justice. * Ferrum's Malum is also the first Melee Superweapon. * Ferrum's Malum heals the player when the player hits an enemy. * The name Ferrum's Malum is latin for Blade's Doom * The user can activate Buff whilst Spinning, dealing Buffed damage for a few seconds until the user stops spinning, changing the Lifesteal amount. * This is the most preferred weapon against Bosses along with Healing Staff's ability. * During Calamity, the damage against Calamity Noobs will be weakened, hence Calamity Weapons being recommended to use. * In early development, there is a bug where the user can use Z while both buffed and spinning by spamming, leading to an indefinite duration of spinning and making the user unable to walk. * Ferrum's Malum is similar to D8Dev's Dark Swords in 885sdwsdw's original Defend the Statue, with the same Mana system, spinning mechanism, and buff ability. * Each sword can deal damage, allowing the user to deal damage from both of the swords. Category:Weapons Category:Browse